kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aqua Star
Aqua Star (Ururun Star, or "Flowing Star," in Japanese) is the third planet visited by Kirby and Ribbon in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards following Rock Star and preceding Neo Star. Description Aqua Star is a very wet planet located in the vicinity of Pop Star. Most of Aqua Star's Surface is water, so most of its land is made up of small tropical islands and sandy beaches, although there is at least one small forest (surrounding a large river) here as well. Many of the islands here are linked together by small wooden bridges. There are also many waterfalls found on some of the larger islands. The sea of Aqua Star is so vast that there are underwater caverns and large mountains in the water. The enemies of Aqua Star are nearly all aquatic, as is the level's boss, Acro, a returning boss from Kirby's Dream Land 3. When seen from afar, Aqua Star is a large, rain drop-shaped mass with a solid core located far beneath its depths. Aqua Star occasionally emits clouds of water vapor into the solar system. Levels Level 1 Crystal Shards: #In the room with the Zebons, on the left. #Defeating the mini boss. #Use Exploding Snowman power to remove black and blue block, and gain access to the shard. Regular Enemies: *Nruff *Kapar *Pompey *Flopper *Bobo *Bronto Burt *Bumber *Kany *Zebon *Glunk *Fishbone *Scarfy *Cha Cha *Cairn *Emp *Glom *Poppy Bro. Jr *Galbo *Squibby *Yariko *Tick *Sparky *Zoos Mini-boss: Big Tick Level 2 Crystal Shards: #Kirby must use the Volcano combo while battling the big Kany. It is near the top of the pyramid-shaped room. #In Waddle Dee's box-boat, Kirby must jump off the top of one of the waterfalls. #Later, when Kirby is walking down the river, he will find another one right in front of a waterfall (it's easy to miss if he's in a hurry). Regular Enemies: *Flopper *Bronto Burt *Sparky *Poppy Bro. Jr *Kany *Bouncy *Gordo *Cairn *Propeller *Emp *Bobo *Nruff *Sir Kibble *Splinter *Galbo Mini-boss: Big Kany Level 3 Crystal Shards: #Kirby must ride up the geysers and enter a hole in the top of a rock. He must then destroy a green-black stone using Shuriken Bomb ability to reveal a crystal shard. #Kirby must defeat the mini-boss. #Kirby must use Stone Friends ability to transform into Rick. In this form, kirby can slowly climb the wall up to the crystal shard. Regular Enemies: *Mite *Glunk *Bumber *Cha Cha *Kany *Bronto Burt *Sandman *Snipper *Shotzo *Flopper *Kapar *Blowfish *Gordo *Cairn *Fishbone *Galbo *Splinter Mini-boss: Big Kapar Level 4 Crystal Shards: #Kirby must swim to the left wall of a gigantic, currant-filled room. The crystal shard will be on the ceiling, with the strong currant pushing right. The currant must take Kirby to the shard. #Kirby must snag the pole, climb down the pole, and walk on the sea floor, then swim up and get the shard. If Kirby does not walk on the sea floor underneath the shard, he will be swept away by the currant. #In the room with many hazardous stones (presumably Ignus), Kirby must stay at the stony sea floor. He must move with the currant to a ditch containing a crystal shard. Regular Enemies: *Squibby *Pedo *Glunk *Kany *Flopper *Ignus *Blowfish *Gordo *Turbite *Fishbone Mini-boss: Big Blowfish Level 5 (Boss) Acro Gallery Image:Aqua star.jpg|Kirby overlooking the sea in an early pre-release pic. Image:Aqua star2.jpg|Kirby swimming in Aqua Star's sea in another pre-release pic. External Links *Nintendo.co.jp - Aqua Star's page for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards ja:ウルルンスター Category:Planets Category:Levels